Je ne fais plus de promesses
by Nanthana14
Summary: Saison 1 Episode 13 : Accoudé au comptoir, dans ce bar bondé, Jonathan se perds dans ses pensées pendant qu'il attend la femme mystérieuse.


**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Saison 1 Episode 13 : Accoudé au comptoir, dans ce bar bondé, Jonathan se perds dans ses pensées pendant qu'il attend la femme mystérieuse.**

 **Juste un essai sur une théorie qui m'est passé par la tête.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Je ne fais plus de promesses**_

Accoudé au comptoir dans ce bar déjà plein, Jonathan secoue doucement son verre de whisky pour observer les glaçons qui s'entrechoquent. Deux glaçons qui vont de droite à gauche se heurtant, s'éloignant et glissant l'un contre l'autre avant de s'immobiliser.

Deux.

Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il ait l'impression, lui, d'être gelé ?

Sans doute pas, il ne fait pas froid dans le bar. L'ambiance est même surchauffée ce qui est paradoxal parce qu'il a de plus en plus froid. Il ressent aussi cette boule qui ne cesse de grandir au creux de son estomac.

Il souffre…

Et sa douleur en devient physique. Il ne peut pas la nier. Il souffre. Sa main lui fait mal pourtant tout est si loin déjà. Il a agi sur une impulsion, sur une idée du moment, une idée violente qui trahissait sa rage de se retrouver là, enfermé à nouveau entre quatre murs.

Il l'avait frappé.

Cameron était venu pour l'aider à s'échapper, pour partir en cavale avec lui, mais Jonathan l'avait frappé.

Un coup. Un seul. Brutal.

Il savait très bien comment faire pour assommer quelqu'un et il l'avait assommé lui, son frère, son double, son jumeau, d'un seul coup.

Et il avait fuis…

\- _Je ne fais plus de promesses…_

Juste quelques mots murmuraient à Kay à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer, tentant de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retenir celui qu'elle croyait être Cameron. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait réellement pris pour son frère ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus si bon qu'on ne faisait plus la différence entre eux ? Toutes ces années de pratiques à ne faire qu'un, même après un an de prison, finalement, ça fonctionnait encore…

\- _Je ne fais plus de promesses…_

Pourtant Cam était venu lui en faire lui. Il était venu le chercher. Il était en train de lui promettre de se battre à ses côtés, uniquement à ses côtés. Il voulait l'aider à la faire tomber cette femme mystérieuse qui avait brisé sa vie… leurs vies ? Cameron n'était pas en prison, mais pourtant elle ne l'avait pas épargné. Il avait failli mourir asphyxié, électrocuté, abattu… Pour essayer de l'aider… Enfin, Jonathan voulait croire que c'était pour lui et pas uniquement pour se rapprocher de Kay. Il était indéniable qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son frère et l'agent du FBI.

Jonathan porte son verre à ses lèvres, repoussant les deux glaçons qui heurtent ses lèvres avant de le reposer doucement.

Un frémissement le traverse.

Oui, il avait assommé son frère. Il avait échangé leurs places. Il l'avait abandonné dans cette prison. Il s'était enfui. Est-ce que Cam comprendrait ?

Est-ce qu'il ne verrait que la trahison ?

Jonathan ne savait plus. Tout avait tellement changé en seulement un an. Il aurait tant aimé que Cam comprenne.

Oh, il aurait pu lui expliquer, mais il le connaissait. Jamais son frère n'aurait accepté cette idée, alors… alors il l'avait frappé, prenant les devants sur le refus catégorique qu'il sentait poindre.

Non, il ne voulait pas fuir avec Cameron. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouve en cavale alors que rien ne lui était reproché, à lui… Pas encore… Il avait réussi à le préserver, il fallait que ça continue. Il devait donc être le seul à se mettre à courir. Tout serait si logique !

Le jumeau diabolique qui s'enfuit et le saint qui reste en arrière. Il fallait que ce soit crédible, que la réaction de Cameron ne soit pas feinte. Il devait se sentir trahi alors, il l'avait trahi.

Assommé…

Le frapper lui avait sans doute fait plus de mal qu'à lui mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Son évasion devait rester crédible. Kay ferait sortir Cameron en quelques jours et lui, lui maintenant il avait tout son temps pour retrouver cette femme mystérieuse, pour lui faire croire qu'il l'avait choisi elle et non son frère, pour lui amener cette carte et se lancer à la chasse au trésor.

Il allait découvrir qui elle était. Il allait découvrir pourquoi elle leur avait fait ça et il allait la faire tomber, seul.

C'était trop dangereux pour Cameron et elle était trop intelligente pour le FBI. Jonathan était loin d'être un imbécile. Il allait la percer et à jour et après…

Une nouvelle gorgée de whisky coupe son raisonnement. Après, il ne sait pas vraiment en fait. Il aviserait.

Comme toujours.

\- _Je ne fais plus de promesses._

Pas entièrement juste en fait. Il lui en reste une toute dernière à formuler en direction de la personne qui occupe toutes ses pensées.

\- _Cameron, je te promets que je vais résoudre cette affaire, que je vais la faire tomber et que nous pourrons nous retrouver. Ne perds espoir mon frère, ne te sens pas triste ou perdu trop longtemps. Essaie de me comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je voulais te protéger d'elle et je te promets, oui, je te promets que tout finira par s'arranger. En attendant, pardonne-moi…_

Un frisson ponctue ses pensées, un frisson amplifié par sa main sur son épaule et son sourire… diabolique… carnassier…

Elle est là… Bien sûr qu'elle est là !

Alors Jonathan se redresse, terminant d'un trait son verre dans lequel tintent une dernière fois les deux glaçons quand il le repose sur le bar. Sa main glisse dans sa poche et en sort le plan qu'il agite devant ses yeux.

La femme mystérieuse sourit.

Ça y est, il l'a harponné… Que le grand Jonathan Black sorte de sa boîte et que l'illusion finale commence…

* * *

 **Alors voilà, je ne sais pas si cela est vrai ou non, mais j'ai envie de croire que Jonathan a agi de cette manière tout ça et que sa trahison apparente est plus complexe que ce qu'elle semble être. Dites-moi si vous êtes d'accord ou non dans une review pourquoi pas.**

 **Merci pour la lecture.**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


End file.
